701st Hunger Games
The 701st Hunger Games were the 701st Hunger Games too take place. They took place sometime in 701 ADD. Uzi Kystrel of District 1 won them. Tributes Placing 1st - Uzi Kystrel 2nd - Rodeo Baldios 3rd - Lunar Powers 4th - Maggie Harrion (aka Amlyn Waterborne) 5th - Canary Ash 6th - Artemisia Waterborne 7th - Nero Shock 8th - District 8 Male 9th - District 9 Female 10th - Solar Powers 11th - Rio Waterborne 12th - Mack Waterborne 13th - Daenerys Kystrel 14th - Maddox Hillson 15th - Anthony Sharpclaw 16th - Valora Vista 17th - Radiant Tayz 18th - District 10 Male 19th - District 8 Female 20th - District 6 Male 21st - District 11 Female 22nd - District 7 Female 23rd - District 3 Female 24th - District 9 Male Victor Uzi Kystrel killed Rodeo Baldios and Lunar Powers to win the 701st Hunger Games. Arena The arena for the 700th Hunger Games was a dry desert island, surrounded by a river. Two bridges lie across the east and west parts of the river. The east was dominated by a dry forest, and the west by a pyramid. The south lie a cactus desert, and the north many sand dunes. Events in chronological order The 701st Hunger Games lasted for 13 days. Day 1 (bloodbath): 7 tributes are killed in the bloodbath. The careers go hunting that night and discover Uzi's sister, Daenerys. They recruit her into the careers. Tributes Dead: District 3 Female, District 6 Male, District 7 Female, District 8 Female, District 9 Male, District 10 Male, District 11 Female. Day 2: The careers train to prepare for incoming tributes. Tributes Dead: None Day 3: The careers catch Anthony Sharpclaw drinking from the river. They chase him up a tree and make camp. Tributes Dead: None Day 4: The careers are woken by a dropped wasps nest, as they take shelter underwater in the river. Radiant is killed trying to surface and Valora drowns by refusing to surface due to the wasps. Tributes Dead: Radiant Tayz, Valora Vista Day 5: The careers grief over the loss of Radiant and Valora. It rains the whole day. Tributes Dead: None Day 6: The careers plan to take out Anthony Sharpclaw. They spend the whole day hunting for him Tributes Dead: None Day 7: The careers find Anthony at midnight. After a quick chase, Mack kills him, avenging the death of his comrades. A dry thunderstorm blows in. The careers flush out of the metal cornucopia as the dry forest is struck by lightning and caught on fire. Maddox Hillsong is killed during the forest fire. The anti careers raid the cornucopia, and in the following battle, Daenerys, Mack, and Rio are all struck down. Uzi manages to sever Solar's left arm. Tributes Dead: Anthony Sharpclaw, Maddox Hillsong, Daenerys Kystrel, Mack Waterborne, Rio Waterborne Day 8: The careers are woken by a cannon. They then idle for most of the day. At night they find out the cannon from earlier was Solar Powers. They then go hunting and manage to capture the District 9 Female. Tributes Dead: Solar Powers Day 9: The District 9 Female attempts to betray the careers and steal supplies. Artemisia strikes her down before she escapes. Tributes Dead: District 9 Female Day 10: Everyone is alerted about a feast taking place in two days. No tributes are killed. Tributes Dead: None Day 11: A cannon wakes the careers at dawn. They go back to sleep anyway. During a discussion about the remaining tributes, Artemisia leaves the cornucopia and finds Nero Shock. After a brief fight, she kills him. However, one of his traps kills her in return, as Maggie and Uzi discover in horror. Tributes Dead: District 8 Male, Nero Shock, Artemisia Waterborne Day 12: The feast begins at dawn. Canary Ash is the first to arrive, but Uzi quickly catches her and the two engage in melee combat. Maggie Harrison then fights Rodeo Baldios and Lunar Powers, but after disabling Lunar's bow, she's struck in the side of the head with Rodeo's steel club. Canary Ash is killed by Uzi who chases the anti careers off. He then comforts Maggie as she dies in his hands, and then promises to avenge all of his careers. Tributes Dead: Canary Ash, Maggie Harrison Day 13: The final day begins. Sometime at dusk, the anti careers fight with Uzi near the cornucopia. They fight until around midnight, when Uzi finally falls. When morning comes, Rodeo and Lunar attempt to pull a Katniss and Peeta and both win by suicide attempt. However, Uzi, not quiet dead, raises up and shoots both of them with his Uzi. He then puts the rest of his bullets into Rodeo, before being crowned victor. Tributes Dead: Lunar Powers, Rodeo Baldios Uniform They were described by Maggie's stylist as "Lightweight clothes, expect some extreme heat." Impression To the capitol, they were seen as a normal games, although to a certain few, they were favourable, as the last of the known Waterbornes fell during the course of them. Category:Hunger Games Category:The Fall of the Waterbornes Series